


Welcome Home

by cedarfrost



Series: yoosevenmc stuff [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Non-binary MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost
Summary: 707 moves in with his partners and doesn't know how to feel like he belongs.





	

The whole situation with both MC and Yoosung actually having feelings for him was still slightly unsettling for Seven. He sure as hell wasn’t used to anyone even wanting to be his friend, let alone his partner. And two people, on top of that? Holy moly, that was wild. Sure, he’d been in relationships before, but not ones that lasted or really meant much. After all, this career and pretty much all of his life was pretty much an enigma to everyone aside from his close circle, which consisted of coworkers and his now partners. However, just because they had both asked him to be part of their relationship didn’t mean Seven was entirely convinced this wasn’t some elaborate prank. 

 

It was his first night living in the house as part of the triad. Sure, he had stayed over countless nights, but this was so different. Not only did he now officially live there, but he was also part of something wonderful, which caused his stomach to flip and flop like he’d never felt before. It was late, though, and everyone was exhausted from helping Seven move in. While he only had a few belongings, they were scattered across many hideouts. He didn’t really have a home; moreso that he just slept wherever he crashed on his laptop. Yoosung constantly scolded him on that one, and he was sure MC would too, soon enough. 

 

“Seven, are you coming to bed with us?” 

MC’s melodic voice jostled Seven from his inner turmoil. He blinked a few times, trying to process the words spoken before he frowned a little, just a twinge at the corner of his lips, barely detectable to probably anyone who wasn’t Yoosung or MC.

 

“With you? In your bed?” Seven’s incredulous voice was soft, but carried across the room nonetheless. He scowled at Yoosung when the blond laughed out loud. 

 

“Well, duh! It’s your bed too now, you know.” Seven rolled his eyes and stood, placing his hands on his hips. He was about to make a snarky comeback when both Yoosung and MC squealed in unison.

 

“Since when are you that tiny? What?” MC’s voice had a lilt of laughter to it. “I guess I never noticed because you’re always wearing shoes, huh?” 

 

Seven just pouted at that, rolling his eyes and stalking towards the bedroom, Yoosung and MC tailing him. He waited for them to climb into bed before he followed cautiously, but was quickly pulled against MC, much to his (hidden) delight. The three laid in silence for a while, listening to the patter of rain on the window and the hum of the central heat. Just as Seven was dozing off, gentle words hit his ears, making his chest feel warm and making his racing thoughts finally still.

 

“Welcome home, Luciel.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay. idk


End file.
